Tips
The Tips and Tricks page can help you find a new strategy on the game and can also be used by beginners and professionals for a better efficiency. General tips and tricks Tribes Stances In the Tribe Menu you can set Stances to other tribes. In most cases its the best way to set this to Neutral Stance. Sometimes, if you live on the same island, you can also set it to Ally Stance. If you both have ally stance you can consider yourself and the other tribe as Alliance. Alliances can be great. For example, if some other tribe lives on another island you can set up a trading route for resources. That is great and spares up a lot of time! Tribe: More workers, more efficient The more people you have in the tribe, the more work you can do. You can for example double your mining production by assigning two miners. The side effect is that you may lose control and observation - and people can also betray you and steal things. Be warned! Setting jobs If you're a tribe leader, you have to keep things organized. If you're leader of a group of three people or more, including you, you should set jobs. You can either give each member a specific job to do, such as farmer or miner, they will only do that job. Miners gather ores and stone, farmers plant food etc. Or you could assign each member a job for that day. You could assign a team of fruit gatherers, a person to mine, and a couple people to guard the base for the day. Stockpiles If your tribe members just go out every once and a while to eat some fruit, or eat the just-cooked fish and bread right away your tribe could starve to death. Instead, make a stockpile. It must be in a shed-like structure with no windows and a roof, with one carefully guarded entrance. Or you could just put a wall there and repair it when you're feeding the tribe. Put all the extra food in there and have someone be the stockpile keeper so they can let starving tribe members to the food. Traveling Boating *Don't boat at night unless you started out in the daytime and know your exact destination. Fog makes you unable to see islands, making you get lost and eventually strave. *More people can travel on the same boat if you use wooden seats. It's better than traveling in sepearate boats because you use less resources and won't get sepearated. Just make sure a noob doesn't sit in the driver's seat. *When travelling by boat, there's a food source: fish! If you have a fishing pole, you can get that out and do that so you'll have food. I'm not sure if boats can burn yet, but be careful when cooking your fish. Try to make sure one person looks out for other boats and your destination. *Get an adze quickly if you're a frequent traveler, it will help you makes planks to make rafts and sailboats. *Never swim to other islands. It's quicker than a log boat but you will drown quickly. Only swim in emergencies or to very close islands. Walking *Careful when walking at night; enemy tribes or wild animals ( in future updates ) may attack you or you could get lost. *When going into caves, try to remember the route back to the surface. Players become lost in the labyrinth of the Megaland Caves often. Leave a trail of small, cheap, but easily seen resources, such as wheat stalks/ears. Keep some food and water with you as well. *Remember familiar landmarks, such as a soloist's hut, a clump of trees, or a cave entrance when traveling far from your base but on the same island. Climbing *Instead of stacking wood, turn them into custom prehistoric house sets and make them thick poles. They won't fall down and no one can take them away except you. *Don't use stairs when climbing ; they break easilly. Best Islands to settle on Each island has different food sources, terrain, size, and resources. These factors are crucial to deciding the island you'd like to settle on. Mainland Survival Difficulty: Easy Size: Big Terrain: Grass, stone on rocky plateaus, dried grass on wheat plateaus Food sources: Apples, kiwis, bread (wheat) Resources: Trees, bushes, wheat, stone This is probably the best island to settle on, especially for tribes, due to the plentiful food, stone, space, and trees. It's a very popular spot though, because of these factors. There are also a few caves. They are useful for mining and not as easy to get lost in as the Megaland caves. Megaland Survival Difficulty: Normal Size: HUMOUNGOUS Terrain: Varied Food Sources: Citrus fruits, watermelon Resources: Trees, bushes, rocks This is a good island to settle on, because of the space, food, and many hidden little secrets. A few people settle here, but competiton is unlikely due to the size. But you must be careful not to get lost when venturing from your base or into a cave; you can get lost very easily. Food sources are also not very reliable and rather spread out. The Crater Survival Difficulty: Moderate Size: Large Terrain: Rock, grass on pear plateau Food sources: Pears Resources: Trees, rocks This is a good island to settle on, because of the trees, rocks, and pears. There is a few caves for building as well. Some people come here, but most go elsehwhere. The bad thing is it's hard to get up to the pears, and a long journey to get to the island itself. A long swim or even longer logboat ride must be taken to get into the crater from the outside. And pears can't keep you alive forever. The water source is also some time away from the pear plateau. Clay Island Survival Difficulty: Moderate Size: Large Terrain: Clay and earth, infertile Food Sources: Dates and white grapes Resources: Trees, clay, earth Description: This island is okay to settle on, since it has trees, clay, plenty of food, building space, and a couple clay mounds that have an opening ( you could store food here ) Very few people come here. Disadvantages: There is no stone here. No stone = No tools, weapons, or stone houses (counter: Megaland is nearby with stone, so go pick up some stone there if you need them). If there is at least 2 people there, food will be limited (counter: Go fishing!). Advantages: Clay provides good furnaces Acadia Mountain Survival Difficulty: Challenging Size: Big Terrain: Grass and rock, sand on the beach, sea stone deposit Food Sources: Blueberries Resources: Pine trees, bushes, rocks, sea stone, seaweed Description: The island is like Greece, rocky, limited, and beautiful. Pine trees dominate the area along with blueberry bushes. There is a sea stone deposit along with seaweed. Disadvantages: There's food here, but it's not very nutrious (counter: Fishing and farming). In fact, you can die in 3 days without a different food source!!! Pine trees can be hard to chop down, and the terrain is hard to build on because it is very rocky. Advantages: There is a lot of wood sizes and leaf sizes. A lot of stone in areas. The terrain can be used for fortification. Triangle Beach Survival Difficulty: Challenging Size: Small Terrain: Grass and sand Food Sources: Rasberries and coconuts Resources: Palm trees, bushes, small wood Description: This isn't a good island to settle on, because there is no stone. You could build a bit with the trees and eat berries though. There's also small wood, but you won't need it if you stay here because no hammerstone..... I reccomend making trips to Pirate Lagoon every few days for stone. Disadvantages: No stone (counter: Pirate Lagoon is nearby, so you can get some stone). Not a lot of food (counter: fishing and farming). Advantages: There is a lot of wood and leave sizes here. Pirate Lagoon Survival Difficulty: Hard Size: Medium Terrain: Grass, rock on stone pillars and snow at the peaks. Food Sources: Coconuts Resources: Rocks, palm trees Description: This island shouldn't be settled on, because there is little building space, unhealthy food, and few trees. You should only go here for easy rocks if you live on it's neighbors, Clay Island and Triangle Beach. But it's okay for a pirate base, I suppose. Disadvantages: Lack of good food (counter: Fishing). Lack of trees. Advantages: Terrain can be used as a fortification. A "staircase" from water to land makes it easy to land near. Snowpeak Survival Difficulty: Extremely Hard Size: Large Terrain: Rock, snow at the peak Food Sources: None Resources: Rocks It isn't reccomended to settle here unless you are a veteran, since there is no food or trees. It IS possible to live here through farming. Settle in the rock cave, fish from the pool, farm trees and wheat, and mine forever. Natural walls and only two entrances to the rock cave make it easy to defend as well. Waterrock Survival Difficulty: Nearly Impossible Size: Tiny Terrain: Rock Food Sources: None Resources: Rocks Just don't settle here. There is little space, no food, no wood, and no particularly valuable resources. Swim to Acadia Mountain if you spawn here. It's hard to grow trees as well, because the rock cave is too small and you risk having the trees be knocked into the water if planted on the surface. Category:Quality Pages